Past and Future
by Quasipox
Summary: A postSerenity adventure, following the crew's search for a new pilot and their thoughts on the past held and what the future might hold. Rated T for some suggestive themes and whatnot, may turn Mature at a later date.


(Author's Note: Well, I finally decided to write me own "Firefly" fic and here's my the fruit of my labor I guess you could say...this fic is post "Serenity" so spoilers if you haven't seen it…I don't own Firefly, and never have, so there…Read and review please!)

_Serenity_ glided along through the blackness of space, the entire ship quiet, as most of the crew was asleep. Only River and Mal sat up in the cockpit, a steady silence between them. He was glad she was all but normal now, and glad to see that Simon had let up just a smidgen of his over-protectiveness. _Hell_, thought Mal, _he ain't got the time to be fussing over this little one, with all that Kaylee business_.

Mal chuckled a little, causing River to glance over at him, wondering what he found so funny. She looked over him quickly and then spoke up, her quiet little voice breaking the silence.

"What makes the captain laugh?" she asked, an inquisitive smile plastered on her face.

Mal shook his head, "Oh nothing my little friend. Just thinking about your brother and that sweet little Kaylee…"

River nodded in understanding and went back to looking at the console situated in front of the copilot's seat.

Mal was left alone with his thoughts after their brief conversation and he began to mull over the various events that had befallen his crew over the past few months. He felt a little overwhelmed, a little proud, a little saddened. They had lost Wash and Shepherd, two of their own, but had gained Inara back. Mal smiled lightly as he thought about the Companion, with her dark hair and captivating eyes. He hoped she would stay for good this time.

Losing Wash had been hard on everyone, but even more, unsurprisingly, on Zoe. Mal hadn't seen her eat and wasn't sure she had slept at all. Her only verbal communications had been one syllable "yes sirs" and "no sirs" and she never seemed to smile any more. He hated seeing his first mate all tore up like that, but he could do little more than be there for her and try to comfort her the best he could. _She still has Serenity and us_, he reminded himself.

Mal's hands ran over the pilot's controls, wishing it were Wash sitting there instead of him. Mal had seen death, seen it a thousand times, and yet when he saw that Reaver harpoon shoot through Wash, something was different. Maybe it was the fact that he had lost a crew member, and a part of his family. For so long, Mal had had no family, his only friends being the guys in his platoon. But now, he had his crew and he would die to protect them…

-------------------------

Simon rolled over on his bunk, his brow covered in sweat, and he smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him. Kaylee looked so beautiful; he couldn't believe how long he had refused her. But none of that mattered now. He had her, and she had him.

His hand gently brushed against her cheek and she smiled, opening her eyes slowly as she eyed him with pleasant surprise. _Her smile_, he thought, causing himself to smile a little even.

Kaylee sat up, watching him as his eyes traveled down her now revealed body and she blushed slightly, her skin turning a slight shade of pink. She ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up somewhat and then stood, grabbing her discarded clothes from the floor. She desperately wanted to stay with Simon and just cuddle in his bunk, but _Serenity_ just couldn't run straight without her.

Especially without Wash. Kaylee never thought she'd have to run _Serenity_ without him as the pilot. It was an odd feeling, but she knew she'd eventually get over it and move on, because she was always the positive cheerful one on the ship.

She turned and smiled at Simon at she finished getting dressed, and watched him quietly. He looked like a kid who had lost a toy, with a sadly disappointed look on his face.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" he asked, his words pleading.

She smiled, thinking it was so cute how Simon was acting, and she sat on the bed looking at him and replied, "We all have jobs, but I'll try and stay for a little while…but if the cap'n calls, I have to go help him…okay _bao bei?_"

Simon nodded and kissed her again, savoring the moment for what it was, and then leaned back, watching her quietly. Kaylee smiled back at him and then frowned when she heard Mal bark at her over the com.

"Kaylee…Doc…you two get up here…we got some business to take care of…" Mal said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Kaylee grabbed her com and calmly replied to him, "Alright cap'n…we'll be up there in minute…"

Simon jumped up and got dressed quickly; he had to prove to Mal that he and Kaylee's relationship wouldn't keep him from his responsibilities. He looked over at her once more, her hand cocked on her hip impatiently and he smiled, she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They both knew they should be up there now, but once again, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other and soon they were embraced again, passionately kissing each other in a frenzy. A sudden knock on the bunk door was the only thing that stopped them.

Kaylee sighed and called up, "Yea? Who is it?"

She heard the gentle voice of Inara respond, "It's me _mei mei_…Mal wanted me to make sure you two were coming…"

Kaylee and Simon both blushed slightly, embarrassed a little, and Kaylee replied, "We were…just…getting ready…"

They both heard Inara walk away, and Kaylee smiled at him slightly. She kissed him once more and made her way up the ladder from the bunk, followed by him also. _Whatever Mal has to say_, she thought,_ he better make it quick_…

-----------------------------------------

When the entire crew had finally made it to the common area, Mal stood up and began to address the group, hoping that his words would be easy to swallow for them.

"As ya'll already know…we need a pilot. I know it'll be hard to adjust to a new crew member, but we need one. As much as I love to pilot the ol' girl around the black, I think they're more qualified individuals for the job. I've already plotted a course out to a small moon, Thisbe. I know an old friend there, he's a helluva pilot and he needs a job. Used to fly transports for the Independence…So anyone objecting to this course of action?"

The group sat silently and no one responded. Mal knew Zoe was eating up from the inside at the thought of some other sky jockey replacing her Wash. But as much as it hurt, Mal knew they needed someone.

Finally Zoe spoke up, her speech calm, as she asked, "Who is he?"

Mal nodded and said, "Name's Richard…Richard Harris…he was flying during Serenity Valley…"

Zoe nodded; the fact that he was a fellow fighter all but lost on her. Mal looked around at the table, and still no one else spoke. It seemed as if everyone was in agreement and Mal couldn't believe it.

"Kaylee, sweetie, does _Serenity_ need any parts?" Mal asked, knowing that Thisbe only had a small selection of parts shops.

She nodded "A few things…nothing too expensive…I have the list made out…" She passed the list over to Mal and he nodded.

"Okay…any other things we need?" Mal asked, wanting to make sure the ship was in good condition and ready for showing off.

Everyone said in unison, "No…" and Mal nodded.

"Alright…Kaylee, you go make sure the ol' girl's running top notch. Jayne, Zoe, and I will go tidy her cargo bay up. Doc, make sure the infirmary's stocked and make sure our little albatross is stable. Everyone clear?" Mal asked, wanting to impress his old friend.

Everyone nodded and Mal was proud, as proud as he ever was, his crew was the best out in the 'Verse and he knew it. He would make sure that this new pilot would know it too…

(Author's Note: Well…here we are at the beginning of my story…hope you enjoy and review please!)


End file.
